Bryd the Bronze
Details Appearance Bryd is a large imposing figure; his natural Dragonborn size, work hardened muscles, and hideously scarred face give him a monsterous look. Usually clad in his patchwork scale armour, a sword constantly on his hip adds to the appearance of a weary downtrodden veteran of battles past. The most notable scar runs deep down the left side of his face, right over his left eye. One eye is dark and pupilless, and the other has been replaced with a crudely shaped chunk of green volcanic glass. He has odd green quills arranged in a Mohawk atop his head, running down to his neck. Personality Background Past Bryd was born into a strange clan, one that had fallen back on the old ways to serve a god selflessly, the clan coming second to Bahamut’s needs. Trained from a young age, Bryd (like all of his clan) was honed to be a warrior; the Ysbryd’Pres clan offering no love or comfort to the young. At 15, Bryd joined the clan’s mercenary group, the Dragons Rampart, and served with distinction. He received many scars and lost his eye serving as a battle cleric, and eventually became a lieutenant in the proud company. the Change After a battle where misinformation led to the company butchering a group of innocent farmers, who were protesting against their corrupt mayor, Bryd broke. He realized that he could not let himself serve Bahamut with hands stained with innocent blood. Casting aside his holy symbol he attempted to leave. Bryd was stopped by his three commanding officers; one cousin, one sister, and one brother. They stripped him of his rank, and attempted to execute him. Bryd killed his cousin and sister, before ripping his brother’s arm off to retrieve his medal of rank. From that moment, he fled to the free cities, and found himself in Jaeger. After casting aside Bahamut, Bryd felt a strange feeling overcome him, feeling like a sickness in his soul. He discovered that a new god had laid claim on him; Kelemvor, god of death. As if to further the feeling of being cursed, Bryd’s head grew quills, and his glass eye became etched with the symbol of his new god. Mannerism Bryd is a generally gruff man. He does have a strange soldiers sense of humor, and does joke when he feels comfortable around someone. He is slowly learning about society and the general customs of the other races. He still doesn’t understand why some of these things are done, but does his best to follow them. Recently, he has begun to learn of family and friends and love, which are alien concepts to a Ysbryd’Pres Dragonborn. Currently After accidentally asking Talrisa’s hand in marriage, and her accepting, even after it was explained, Bryd had more in life than he would ever have dreamt possible. He was sharing his past and bonding with his family and friends when disaster struck. While helping to hunt down a fire primordial in the town of Shapeir, Bryd was struck many times, and set ablaze by the elemental. While caught up in combat, Bryd was accidentally struck by Talrisa’s Hail of Thorns arrow, and was laid low by a follow up attack from the primordial. Some shrapnel from Stumbleduck’s Ice Knife, and continual fire damage from being aflame and unconscious brought him to death’s door… A roll of the dice, as it were, sealed poor Bryd’s fate, and he succumbed to his injuries, passing from this life, to become a soul in the grips of Kelemvor’s clutches vs Bahamut’s favor and feast of fallen heroes. Family and Relationships Jierdan Bryd will admit that he doesn’t know much of Thomas, or “Boss” He does trust Thomas, well above many others, for Thomas knows of Bryd’s past, and has kept it a secret for him. Bryd respects Thomas greatly, as he was the first trustworthy and kind person he met in Jaeger Talrisa Originally getting off on the wrong foot, and being yelled at several times, Bryd still respected Tal from the start. After sharing their stories in the debrief of the canibal case, there was an awkward flirtatious moment that Bryd would never have expected. Things grew from there, despite Bryd’s faux pas and inexperience with people and feelings. Bryd presented his medal of rank to Talrisa recently, as a sign of courtship, which was happily accepted. Bryd is in awe of Tal’s musical talents, and he respects her hunting and tracking skills. Though he doesn’t always understand her words or the meaning behind them, she is slowly teaching Bryd about family and feelings. Tiberius Bryd is unsure of Chance. They have not spoken often, but they have shared a few scattered moments of friendship. Bryd is mostly unsure of Chance due to his relationship with Tal- he does not know whether to treat him as friend or family, and has not thought to approach Chance about this subject. At the very least, Bryd trusts him enough to share some of his past. Bryd respects Chance’s skill as a leader and as a warrior. He is worried about Chance’s apparent lack of self control and his recklessness, to the point where he keeps himself ready to intervene should the need arise. Alston "Stumbleduck" Raulner After working together for 3 years at Private Dick’s, Bryd believed they were friends. After one comment from Stumbleduck, saying they were “colleagues” Bryd had to rethink this though. Their friendship has become more substantial over the journey so far, both learning from each other about different walks of life. Bryd respects Stumbleduck’s intelligence and magic, having seen both in action since their first case together. Danica Bryd has not had a lot to do with Dani at first. They exchanged conversation and drinks a couple of times on their sea journey, but not much else. However, after the battle aboard the flaming Sea Sprite where he suffered many burns trying to rescue Chance, Bryd used all the strength he had to return Dani to life. They are still not ‘friends’ but Bryd was happy to help.